


триптих: справа на-

by WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021 (kiheitaiteam)



Series: триптих [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Surreal, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiheitaiteam/pseuds/WTF%20Kiheitai%20and%20Vice-Commander%202021
Summary: Хиджиката встречает особого гостя.
Series: триптих [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161398
Kudos: 1
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Kiheitai and Vice-Commander 2021





	триптих: справа на-

**Author's Note:**

> частичный кроссовер с "Керелем" Фассбиндера

– _Тоширо…_

– Это твоё имя, – сухо сказал Хиджиката.

– И твоё тоже.

Палец Тоширо лёг под подбородок, приподнимая лицо.

– Не рад меня видеть? – в чужом голосе слышалась улыбка, зыбкая, как отражение луны в ряби ночной реки.

Хиджикате нечего было ответить. Солнце, просачивающееся сквозь бумагу, освещало чужие черты, подчёркивая жёсткость и непримиримость, зрелость, красоту. Тоширо откинул чёлку небрежным жестом, перекатив сигарету во рту, и перед глазами вспыхнули яркие пятна.

Из-за загородки выскользнула пара, не замечавшая никого, кроме друг друга. Они провальсировали мимо в сторону лестниц, путаясь в своих и чужих ногах; напряжение скрипок ловко сменилось быстрой танцевальной мелодией и сбило их с ритма.

Тоширо подхватил его под руку, с той же бесцеремонностью, что была в Гинко, и увлёк за собой.

– Прошло столько времени, – сказал он с фальшивой сентиментальностью, на деле бывшей приказом, а его взгляд смеялся. – Нам нужно всё наверстать.

Хиджиката вырвал руку уже перед самым столиком; лабиринт, на пути сюда растворившийся зыбким туманом, снова возник за спиной и с лязгом сомкнул ряды. Где-то за ширмами зло и остро воздух рассекли струны.

– Нет, нам не нужно, – процедил он сквозь зубы. Сколько они не виделись, вечность? У Тоширо не было права даже с ним говорить; а он смотрел так, что всё плавилось, переворачиваясь с ног на голову.

– Хочешь устроить сцену? – спросил Тоширо понимающе. Его взгляд перетёк от Хиджикаты в сторону бара.

Хиджиката на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Этот ублюдок; он знал его движения, его каждый порыв, каждую мысль. Поражение, недолжное, лишнее, отозвалось горечью.

– Хочу больше с тобой не встречаться, – ответил он, опускаясь напротив, и Тоширо улыбнулся, знакомой, недоброй и хищной улыбкой. Той самой, из зеркала. Небрежно расстегнул плащ, открывая жилет и рубашку, и этот проклятый шейный платок, и наклонился вперёд.

– Хочешь меня убить, – сказал он безо всяких сомнений и со знанием дела. Кончик незажжённой сигареты ходил вверх-вниз. Свечи, весь вечер горевшие красным, сменили цвет, и из лилового плавно перетекли в синий.

– Хочу, – подтвердил Хиджиката. Он никогда бы не признался в другой день, в другом месте, но в этой петле, где его перемалывало и выворачивало наружу, в этом мире полутонов правда была освежающей.

Тоширо выудил из кармана зажигалку и поджёг сигарету – но не себе, а ему – и прижался к ней кончиком, как в какой-то дораме.

– Может быть, у тебя даже будет возможность, – сказал он просто и откинулся на спинку, расслабленный, уверенный в себе, идеальный. Ненависть вспыхнула и осыпалась пеплом, и на смену ей пришло что-то ещё. В Тоширо не было грызущего напряжения, необходимости себя контролировать или держать лицо, будто всё давно доказал – всем, включая себя. Тоширо был безмятежен; дым завивался кольцами и уплывал в темноту потолка.

– Йо, – хрипло поздоровался Такасуги.

Ещё и он. Хиджиката чувствовал себя добровольцем, очутившимся запертым с тигром – и обнаружившим, что открытый проход ведёт в соседний вольер.

– Такасуги, – лениво поздоровался Тоширо в ответ. Он не потрудился даже открыть глаза, но ничуть не удивился, когда Такасуги мягко отнял сигарету от его губ. Хиджиката смотрел, не моргая, и лишь потому не пропустил: то, как за секунду до поцелуя Тоширо приподнял веки, и из-под них обдало жаром и холодом, то, как взгляд Такасуги полыхнул злостью, злостью и предвкушением, то, как...

Они целовались, не сдерживая себя, растворившись в маленькой войне для двоих. Ладонь Такасуги, поднырнув под узел платка, то и дело сжималась на горле, а Тоширо лишь с вызовом приподнимал подбородок.

Контраст поражал. Такасуги, в его вечно распахнутых, небрежно накинутых и подпоясанных ярких юкатах, Тоширо, застёгнутый на все пуговицы и закрытый, – и одинаковое выражение на их лицах.

– Пока я занят, – произнёс Такасуги, наконец отстраняясь. – Позже... договорим.

– Едва ли, – лениво ответил Тоширо, вынимая из его пальцев погасшую сигарету. – Позже занят буду я.

Такасуги обернулся – и непримиримость мгновенно слетела с него, как листва.

– Вот как, – со странной интонацией протянул он. Хиджиката посмотрел на него хмуро и вызывающе, хотя не хотел смотреть вовсе, а Такасуги смотрел в ответ. Так же, как в ту ночь, так же, когда цитировал то чёртово наставление.

"Думай", – вспыхнуло под веками ярко, как в первый раз. – "И так и играй".

Звук костей, бьющихся друг о друга в стакане, прошил, как насквозь; но когда Хиджиката открыл глаза, напротив был только Тоширо, небрежно стряхнувший вниз пепел.

– Зачем ты сказал ему, что будешь занят? – спросил Хиджиката, затягиваясь.

– Я и буду, – Тоширо небрежно дёрнул плечом. Затем усмехнулся, заметив, как Хиджиката начал кипеть от ярости, откровенно дразня. – Ты же собирался убить меня. Или забыл?

– Может быть, я передумал, – буркнул Хиджиката. Он отвернулся – и, влетев с разбегу, как муха в жидкий янтарь, увяз. Бансай, вновь сошедший со сцены, вернулся за стойку и замешивал коктейли один за другим, а Такасуги наблюдал за его движениями.

– О, – прокомментировал Тоширо со странной весёлой злостью, и в его пальцах ощутимо хрупнула зажигалка.

– Ты тоже ревнуешь, – с изумлением признал Хиджиката и осёкся, осознав это "тоже".

Тоширо раздавил сигарету в пепельнице и усмехнулся.

– Я хочу его внимания только для себя одного. Прямо сейчас.

На его лице была написана ничем не скрытая жадность, желание присвоить и обладать – тотчас же, без промедлений; точно выверенное, и сам Тоширо ничуть их не стыдился. Он поправил платок, настолько нарочитым, настолько очевидным жестом, что Такасуги моментально посмотрел в его сторону – и потемнел от злости.

– Только его? – вокруг шеи Тоширо обвились знакомые тонкие руки; сквозь длинные прозрачно-белые рукава шрамы на них казались присыпанными сахарной пудрой. Тоширо запрокинул лицо, с достоинством принимая смазанный поцелуй в лоб.

– Твоего – всегда, – ответил галантно. Гинко бесцеремонно опустилась ему на колени, поболтала ногами, устраиваясь удобнее, и лишь потом рассмеялась.

– Льстец и лжец, – сказала она, крепко ухватив его за подбородок; ногти впились в кожу, оставляя тонкие борозды. – Или наоборот?

– В том порядке, в котором захочешь.

Желание между ними было даже острее, чем то, прежнее; острее и ярче, будто в пряный напиток бросили перца. Пальцы Тоширо сжимались на её талии и тут же невесомо гладили рёбра; от чередования рябило в глазах. Свечи выцветали из красного в синий и затем снова в красный, мерцали золотом, разливались морской волной.

– Рада была повидаться, – произнесла Гинко тихо и лично, сбрасывая невесомую и невидимую удавку своего присутствия, своего голоса, и наматывая её на кулак – прямо поверх иссечённых костяшек. Кивнула на сцену. – Мой выход.

Тоширо поцеловал её распахнутую ладонь.

– Ты всегда безупречна.

– Лжец и льстец, – ответила Гинко.

Их губы соприкоснулись – на мгновение, до того короткое, что оно показалось обманом зрения, – и Гинко исчезла.

Хиджиката молчал, молчал так выразительно, что почти задыхался. Тоширо медитативно и медленно потирал угол рта, прежде чем занять его сигаретой.

– Не каждое желание должно быть исполнено.

В пальцах он вертел зажигалку, разбрасывавшую вокруг себя серебристые блики. Тени сгущались над его головой тёмным облаком, свивались в кольцо. Сбоку, за рядами людей, началась драка, и они синхронно повернулись в ту сторону. Люди расступились, открывая нелепый обмен ударами, будто в очень старом кино.

– Кто же так бьёт, – пробормотал Хиджиката, но даже не попытался встать. Такасуги, судя по виду, блеску глаз и той скорости, с которой над стойкой порхали его и чужие руки, вовсю принимал ставки, а Бансай молча записывал их в блокнот.

– Желание ни к чему не обязывает, – продолжил Тоширо так, словно и не прерывался. – Оно может просто существовать – и уже доставлять удовольствие. Оно ничего не меняет.

– По-моему, ты себе врёшь, – ответил Хиджиката сухо. – Желание влияет. И ничего не оставляет прежним.

Тоширо щёлкнул зажигалкой, и огонь осветил его лицо; кривую усмешку, тень от ресниц.

– Может оставить прежним тебя. Ты ведь этого... опасаешься?

Его изучающий взгляд скользил по лицу, но Хиджиката не поддавался.

– Не хочешь ослабить контроль, – кивнул Тоширо. – Боишься не вернуться на берег.

Хиджиката поморщился.

– Вас всех околдовала эта лодочная романтика.

– Это хорошая метафора, – усмехнулся Тоширо. – Подумай сам.

Берега и река между ними, дрожание воды, блики на поверхности, а под ней – душные водоросли и гладкие рыбьи бока. Мост, о котором говорили все трое, казался Хиджикате слабо натянутой между деревьями тонкой верёвкой. Тронь – и узлы распустятся, а ты полетишь в воду.

Хиджиката отвёл глаза, и Тоширо метнулся через стол, сжимая его подбородок.

– Я знаю, кому на самом деле ты ни капли не веришь, – произнёс он безжалостно.

Он был так близко, что Хиджиката забыл, как дышать. Палец лёг на край губ, невесомо очертил контур.

– Пойдём, – мягко предложил Тоширо. – Мне нужно на воздух.

Взяв Хиджикату за руку, он переплёл их пальцы, отсекая возможность отстраниться хоть на секунду, даже умом.

Закат всё горел, словно забытый ночник. Тоширо облокотился на перила, потянувшись всем телом, и закурил.

– Красиво, – сказал он, но краем глаза Хиджиката прекрасно видел, куда тот смотрит; совсем не на небо.

– Прекрати, – пробормотал он. Кровь горячо забилась под кожей. Тоширо выводил на его ладони круги, неспешные и щекотные; а в прищуре, ничуть не скрытая, таилась насмешка.

– Не прекращу, – ответил тот тихо. Распрямился, выбрасывая в воду недокуренную сигарету, и поднял руку. Хиджикате никогда так ничего не хотелось, как в этот момент закрыть глаза; но он не поддался. Пальцы жёстко, уверенно легли на затылок, подцепляя край ленты, которой был стянут хвост.

– Нет, – одними губами сказал Хиджиката; а потом волосы упали на спину, волосы, но не пальцы Тоширо.

– Да, – поправил тот, притягивая его ближе. Они схлестнулись взглядами, похожие, как отражение. – Ты можешь сопротивляться.

– Да чёрта с два, – выплюнул Хиджиката. Тоширо рассмеялся; с ним он так часто смеялся, или над ним.

– Все чего-то хотят, – шепнул едва слышно. – Это не преступление.

Хиджиката смотрел в него, зацепившийся за бескрайнюю синеву, встревоженную оранжевыми бликами уходящего солнца. Губы Тоширо двигались, складываясь в слова.

Хиджиката долго стоял у парапета, подставляя лицо прохладе. Горизонт был усыпан звёздами, и волны мягко качали лодку в ночной тишине.

– Отказывать себе во всём, чтобы отвечать за других – паршивую же жизнь ты нарисовал.

Хиджикату окружил запах табака, крови и золота, окутал, как дым; он – и мягкий, навевающий сон и ностальгию винтаж, донесшийся из-за неприкрытой двери.

– Что ты можешь об этом знать, – спросил Хиджиката, не открывая глаз, но усмешку ощутил кожей.

– Всё? – предположил Такасуги.

Они стояли совсем близко, чувствуя тепло друг друга, силу, незримую связь, ту же, что была у костей в злополучном стакане. Когда темноту под веками заволокло красным, Хиджиката поддался.

– Он кое-что сказал на прощание.

Лицо всё ещё холодило, словно Хиджиката долго-долго стоял у окна в мороз.

– Ты ведь всё равно его не послушаешь.

Чья-то ушлая лодочка пересекла лунную дорожку ровно посередине, и запах рыбы вытеснил запах соли.

Хиджиката помнил – отрывками, обрезками впечатлений – как хмурил лоб, да так, что саднило кожу, а Тоширо вжимался в него, вжимался всё крепче.

– Почему ты всегда смотришь на меня так, будто у меня есть ответы?

– Так почему у тебя никогда их нет? – прошипел Хиджиката. Пальцы Тоширо, вплетённые в волосы, прослеживали их от затылка до кончиков, мягко, невесомо тянули, а потом растирали кожу. Кровь звенела, словно в предвкушении драки, а Тоширо держал его, бережно и неразделимо. Внешне они совпадали до последней черты, но в остальном... да, в остальном они были ничем не похожи.

Тоширо не улыбнулся; он не отвечал так долго, что апельсиновые облака налились кровью и выцвели в блёклый розовый, едва тронутый позолотой по краю.

– Потому что все ответы в тебе.

Они никогда не говорили ни о чём важном. Тоширо появлялся мороком, отражением с двойным дном, он смотрел, он шутил, он снова смотрел, он ничего не делал, показывая примером, или смутными, неясными жестами – чем-то, что Хиджиката понимал только недели спустя.

А в этот раз он сжал пальцы на его шее, врастяясь в плоть, впаиваясь в кожу, и произнёс:

– Не научишься отпускать себя – и умрёшь.

Хиджиката пытался отстраниться – и пытался стать ближе, уловить выражение, интонацию, взгляд. Но картинка рябила, смазываясь и накладываясь на другую; цвет глаз кружился, как в калейдоскопе, цвет волос и фигура, рост, одежда.

– Твой выбор, Хиджиката, – сказал Такасуги голосом Гинко, и их окутал сладкий, пудровый запах её духов.

Хиджиката качнулся, но пол под ногами остался твёрдым и ровным, и в сумерках были видны лишь дрожащие контуры: луны, парапета, его собственных рук, кончика догорающей сигареты.

Он взглянул вниз, и там, в луже мутной воды, отражение усмехнулось ему, а чёлка разделилась на части, рассыпаясь к вискам.

– Тебе надо развеяться, – Кондо хлопнул его по плечу. Встал рядом и вздохнул, тихо-тихо и счастливо. Доски причала скрипели под их ногами, а вдалеке носились друг за другом голодные чайки.

Хиджиката поднял глаза. На неровно висящей вывеске выцветшей краской было выведено одно слово:

_Феерия_.

Оставалось лишь...


End file.
